


Take me to church

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex in a Church, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and reader are waiting for Sam and Dean to get back to an old church to perform a ritual . They’re in a secret relationship and things get hot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a song fic I just liked the name :)

The Impala slowly pulled up in front of the old church where you were to meet up with Crowley.

The boys were suspicious he wasn’t able to enter a normal church and this one certainly looked like normal so this was the first weird thing going on the second being you .

you were always nervous when it came to meeting Crowley when the boys were present ..

Your relationship with the king of hell has been going on  for three years and so far you were able to keep it from your brothers . But this time it was different you and Crowley weren’t able to communicate before the meet up …

_This could become a problem_

“(Y/N) ?” Sam’s calm voice snapped you out of your train of thought “are you all right ?”

“Yea ..Yea I’m fine .”  you quickly replied .

The impala pulled up in front of the old but still in use church and you and your two brothers got out .

“Okay (Y/N) go ahead and check the place Sammy and I are gonna get all the stuff from the trunk inside.Crowley is probably not here yet but be careful little sis” Dean said when he saw you walking towards the trunk .

“You know I’m always careful” you winked at him and began waling towards the entrance of the church .

Okay why did he choose this place ? you knew Crowley very well but sometimes he was a mystery to you …

As you entered the church you noticed all the little cracks in the stone walls .

It was really quiet when you walked towards the old wooden altar suddenly you felt another presence behind you and you immediately drew your knife and pointed it straight at Dean's head.

“WoW Wow (Y/N) It’s just me … we have to drive back in town because SOMEONE FORGOT THE SALT !” Dean screamed loud enough for Sam to hear outside .

“I said I was sorry okay ?” you heard Sam's voice from outside . You chuckled and Dean looked at you with a raised eyebrow .

“I wouldn’t laugh little sis . You get to stay here and prepare everything like Crowley told us to.”

Dean told you with a smirk .

you groaned but kept smiling at your older brother . “Okay fine but hurry up please I don’t wanna stay here for too long you know that old churches freak me out … “

you weren’t the religious type even though you knew all the lore was true but old churches just made you uncomfortable . It was just creepy even though that sounded pathetic coming from a hunter .

“Dean hurry up !” Sam was getting restless he just wanted to get this weird ritual that you had to perform for Crowley over with .

“If Crowley should show up earlier just tell him we’re on our way back.” He told you in a serious tone . You respond with a quick nod but Dean wouldn’t have it. 

“And if he tries anything funny” Dean handed you his angel blade “You know what to do”

You looked up at your oldest brother and gave him another nod . “Okay but Crowley hasn-”you started but were cut of by dean wo was slowly walking back out of the door.

“I don’t want to hear any of your _Crowley hasn’t done anything to me_  or _He’s not that bad ! H_ e’s a demon (Y/N) and we don’t trust demons .” before you could respond dean was out of the church and the doors of the church shut before you could respond .

You could hear the impala drive amay and sighted heavely

_One day you have to tell them !_

You turned back around and began walking towards the altar when you saw some one standing to your left .

“Hello Darling” your demon lover spoke as he began walking towards you . His voice send a shiver down your spine and you immediately smiled when you heard it .

“Hey Crowley” you turned fully towards him with a smile on your face but he was much closer than you would have expected .

“I missed you kitten” he smirked at you when his hands found your waist yours immediately wind around his neck and then you noticed it .

“Crowley why the fuck are you dressed like a Priest ?” you asked him giggling . 

He smirked down at you pressing your body flush against his

“Well I thought I should dress properly for this occasion.” Before you could answer however his lips found your neck and he began sucking on your sensitive skin .

You led out a quiet moan as he began to suck harder . He was marking you and you had to find a way to hide it from your brothers when they returned .

“Crowley … what if they return … “ You stuttered out between sighs as he moved on from your throat to your collarbone .

Your hands began to roam his body and went back up into his hair

He slowly kissed up your neck and when he finally reached your lips your panties were already soaked wet .

His tongue slowly licked over your lips and you immediately granted him access . You moaned into the kiss as you could feel Crowley growing hard against you . He lifted you up and carried you over to the altar never braking the kiss . Crowley sat you down on the altar and began to removed your shirt .

You could feel his hard cock pressing against your enclosed heat and moaned his name loudly to which he responded with a deep chuckle that was cut off immediately and replaced by a groan  when you started to rub him through his pants .

Your shirt was thrown away and your bra and his suit jacket soon followed . whilst you were trying to unbutton his shirt his lips found one of your nipples and he began kissing and licking it which in response had you grinding your hips against his more urgently .

You ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere he was about to say something but one your hands found his chest whilst the other one went up into his hair and  pulled him back towards you. Your lips met in another heated kiss and you could hear his belt hit the floor .

You immediately reached for him and began stroking him through his boxer shorts but soon slipped into his pants gripping his thick cook . Your hand moved astonishingly slow along his shaft spreading all the pre-cum that was excessively leaking from his tip .

You heard his fingers snap and you were both completely naked in an instance.

Crowley grabbed your wrist stopping you from moving your hand over his rock hard dick .

He fell to his knees in front of you pulling your thighs over his shoulders and scooting you closer to the edge of the altar . His tongue slowly slit up your slit and found the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves . When his toung made contact with your clit your moans got louder

“Crowley ….. Fuck…. please I need to-” your words got lost in another moan when he slit two fingers into you and started to move them .

“You are mine (Y/N) ! “ he told you in his deep british accent . You could feel his breath on your clit but soon his lips found it again and he began sucking on it .

You were so close and Crowley could feel it your walls began to tighten around his fingers as he curled them up hitting that one spot perfectly .

“CROWLEY …. I-I’m gonna-” He hummed against you the vibration combined with the movement of his fingers sending you over the edge .

He helped you ride out your orgasm keeping his fingers inside you a little bit longer until he stood back up and kissed you roughly .

“Crowley .. please I need you inside me….” you needed him all of him ..

He groaned at the thought of you already wanting more . When he slowly positioned himself at your entrance. You both groaned when he slid his impressive length inside you hitting all the right spots .

He stayed still for a few moments not daring to move the feeling of your tight wet walls around his thick pulsating cock to overwhelming . When he finally began to move he set a  hard and fast pace

Your legs locked behind his hips giving him an even better angle to thrust into you .

You could feel your second orgasm build an you knew that Crowley was close as well .

"Crowley I'm really close .." You moaned between thrusts. "Me too darling " and with that his fingers found your clit again and began to rub against it in sync with his thrusts

His beard was scratching  against your neck as his head rested in the croock of your neck . He was groaning right into your ear and it turned you on even more .

"Cum for me (y/n)" and with that your second orgasm washed over you  sparking his own . Crowley’s hot seed filled you as he was groaning your name .

When both of you came down from your highs you rested your forehead against his

"I love you Crowley" you whispered looking into his eyes . "I love you too my queen" he responded before kissing you sweetly.

After a few moments he pulled out of you and snapped his fingers . You were. both cleaned up and fully clothed again .

You slowly looked around and began to laugh " well I guess I won't be able to get married in a church now "

Crowley was looking at you with a smirk on his face " don't worry Love I can't marry in a normal church anyway"

Your eyes widened as you stared at Crowley fully realising his words .

"You did not just-"

Crowley slowly nodded whilst you spoke but before you could finish the sentence the doors behind you busted open and Sam and Dean entered.

"(Y/N) we’re back with- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUGGING CROWLEY ???l !!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut I hope it's okay :) 
> 
> I should probably take a shower in holy water now ... whatever Hell looks fine !


End file.
